


Let Him Go

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Canonical Character Death, Canonical Character Death - Finn Hudson, F/M, Getting Back Together, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Rachel and Finn it is bet if they are apart for now.*Post Break-Up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldenroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenroad/gifts).



Rachel felt inexplicably nervous as she waited for Finn to show up. She left for New York tomorrow, and after some careful consideration, Rachel had sent Finn a quick text, asking if he could meet her in this small, relatively unknown cafe. She was decently certain no one in their--former--glee club knew about this place. 

Well, perhaps Puck did, Rachel amended, glancing over at group of bad girl/bad boy types dominating a table. But Puck was hardly going to to walk in here today. 

The cafe door opened, and Rachel immediately perked up, her eyes zeroing in on Finn. Her heart gave a little flutter, like it always did whenever she saw him. 

God, this was hard.

“Hey,” Finn greeted, standing awkwardly in front of the table Rachel was seated at.

“Hey,” she echoed back, slowly standing up. After a moment’s hesitation, she held out her arms. Finn, too, hesitated, before stepping forward and wrapping her in his arms, hunching slightly as he did so.

She never wanted to let go. 

“Only know you love him when you let him go…” echoed in the back of her mind. 

This was hard. So, so hard. 

They sat down across from each other, alternating between meeting each other’s eyes and looking away. Rachel pushed the to-go cup toward Finn.

“I got you coffee,” she said hopefully. She was rewarded with that adorable, awkward smile she loved so much. 

“Thanks.” Finn took a sip while Rachel watched nervously. “It’s perfect.” Her breath rushed out in relief. Rachel looked down sheepishly, fiddling with her own coffee. 

Another song appeared in her head:

“Never wanna let you go   
Never wanna be alone   
Tell me how it ought to be right now   
Never wanna leave your side   
Never wanna say goodbye   
Tell me how it ought to be right now…” 

“So,” Rachel said out loud.  
“You wanted to talk?” Finn ventured.

“Yeah.”

Rachel sipped her coffee, relishing in the warmth it brought her. Perhaps it would help her be brave enough to do what needed to be done.

“Finn…” Rachel started, bringing her eyes to his. “I think you’re amazing. You know that, right?” 

Finn’s eyebrows furrowed. His face became a mask of adorable confusion that she loved so much. “I--”

“Please, just-- Let me talk first, okay?” Rachel asked desperately, gripping her coffee.

A nod. Rachel took a deep breath. 

“I think you’re amazing, Finn--I always have, and I always will. Even if I became the most successful singer in the world, I’d think you’re amazing. And--” Here she hesitated briefly before continuing, “If I never become rich and famous, I’ll love you just as much as I do now.” 

Finn visibly swallowed, his gaze dropping to the table before meeting hers again. “You’re the amazing one,” he muttered, and then added, “I can’t do this. I can’t go to New York with you and be your...trophy boyfriend. I can’t spend the rest of my life doing nothing but live in your shadow.” 

“And I don’t want you to,” Rachel said earnestly, reaching for his hand. “I want you to be just as successful as I hope to be one day--in whatever way that may be. But…” Rachel’s chest clenched, and she found herself struggling with her next words. “I don’t think that can happen while we’re together. At least, not now.”

“Right,” Finn agreed miserably, staring at their joined. He looked back up. “I guess...this is for the best, right?”

Rachel nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. “I guess it is.” 

“Only know you've been high when you're feeling low.  
Only hate the road when you're missing home.  
Only know you love him when you let him go…”

“I love you, Rachel,” Finn said, almost desperately. 

Rachel used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her tears away. “I love you, too, Finn.” She drew in a shaky breath. 

“But this is how it needs to be.”

“And you let him go…”


	2. Chapter 2

For the second time in less than a year, Rachel found herself at what she called The Break-Up cafe. Except this time it was different. For more than one reason. 

Unlike last time, Finn was the one waiting for /her/. He had even managed to snatch the same table--the break-up tabel. She smiled a bit. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Rachel smoothed down her shirt and approached Finn, resisting the urge to run and throw herself into his arms. 

“Hey,” Finn said, standing up and giving her a grin.

“Hi,” Rachel replied, rocking back on her heels. She managed to hold herself for all of five seconds before she threw herself into Finn’s arms, letting out a happy little squeal. Almost instantly, Finn’s arms were around her.

“You are my home  
You are the one that I come to  
You are the shelter I run to  
To keep Me safe from the cold  
You are my home…”

“It’s good to see you, Rachel,” Finn murmured in her ear.

“You too,” Rachel replied, pulling back and smiling at him. Neither of them made any move to break the embrace. 

“Wanna sit?” Finn asked eventually. 

“Yes.” 

They sat across from each other, both still smile goofily. Rachel wanted to reach out and take one of his hands, but instead she took a sip from the coffee he had gotten her. She sipped it, letting out a happy little sigh.

“Finn,” Rachel said carefully, setting down the coffee. She noticed her hands were shaking slightly as nerves suddenly overtook her. “I wanted to thank you for what you did with Brody.”

“Anytime,” Finn assured her warmly.

Rachel ran her hands up and down her thighs a few times. “But that’s not the only reason I’m here.”  
Finn reached over the table, gently grasping her hand and holding it delicately. “You wanna get back together?” he asked, perhaps a little too eagerly. Rachel couldn’t resist the urge to laugh.

“Yeah, I do.” She bit her lip. “But only if you want to.”

The smile Finn gave her was nothing short of breathtaking--a bit ridiculous, but so utterly adorable. “Of course I do, Rachel. I love you--you know that.”

Rachel beamed, her heart giving a little flutter. “I love you, too,” she breathed. Already, her mind was in overdrive, thinking of how they could make this work. They would be in a long distance relationship, of course, with Finn attending college in Ohio, but Rachel believed they could do this. They could text, call, and Skype each other regularly--they could even join an online chat room that allowed people to interact with avatars. She would fly home during holidays, and perhaps Finn could come visit her in New York on occasion. Not to mention--

Her thoughts were abruptly cut off when Finn stood up, pulling Rachel out of her chair. His lips met hers, and Rachel relaxed, sighing happily into their first kiss in much too long. When they pulled back, Finn placed his lips by her ear. 

“Told you we’d be endgame.”

“You did,” Rachel agreed as her heart fluttered again.

Now they just had to figure out how to tell the others. 

***  
One month later. 

Rachel hummed as she folded some clothes and placed them in her suitcase. After getting back together with Finn a month ago, they had both decided that this weekend--the very weekend she was visiting Ohio--would be a good time to tell everyone they had reignited their relationship.

Although, Rachel had to admit, there was something thrilling about keeping people in the dark. Turning to her closet, Rachel pulled out a black dress with lacy sleeves she bought just yesterday, convinced that it went with her “new Rachel” look. Holding it against herself, Rachel fantasized about what Finn’s reaction would be. He would love it, she was sure.

As she placed the dress alongside her other packed clothes, Rachel’s phone started ringing. She grabbed it almost immediately, expecting to see Finn’s name appear on the screen. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion when she saw Carol’s number. Maybe she had found out?  
“Carol, hi!” Rachel greeted bright. “I can’t wait to see you this weekend. Did Finn tell you I was coming. Knowing him, he might have forgot--”

“Rachel,” Carol interrupted, the word sounding like a sob. Rachel froze.

“Carol?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s...it’s Finn.”

As Carol continued to talk, every part of Rachel’s body felt suddenly cold, as if she had been buried under snow. She down on her bed in shock, feeling her entire world crash around her. 

“Only know you love him when you let him go…”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs not mine.
> 
> Never Wanna Let you Go--Megan Nicole  
> Let Him Go--Julia Sheer   
> You Are My Home--Chayanne


End file.
